I Kissed A Girl
by Thee Britty
Summary: One-Shot Song-Fic Mainly AdamxOC pairing but mentions CodyxBecky shes not really an OC anymore and RandyxOC


**Disclaimer: So I only own Shayne and the idea. The song belongs to Katy Perry. **

**Author's Note: OMG! I lied when I said that other one-shot was the most random thing I had ever written; this is. I like this song and if you think I've kissed a girl, I haven't but my friend's ex bf and his friend (who was like my make out buddy) always wanted me and my friend to kiss but we were likeeee noooo! But I don't know what really inspired me to write this. It's different. OH! And anybody can claim to be Hayley. And if you want me to make it officially be you, just let me know in the reviewww and then yeah. But I wouldn't want to be Hayley. SuperCena Ew. Anyways...happy reading :-! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

You know how most girls do stupid things when they're drunk? Well that's me but 100 times worse, I promise you. My brother, my friends, and even my boyfriend won't quit asking me to do it again but then again, not everybody's friends are all males. But you know what's more stupid? I actually _liked_ it. But with the drink in hand and so many downed before this one, it didn't seem so _stupid _at the time. In the drunken state I was in last night, I was curious because I had never done it before so of course it got my full attention.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

"Hey, Shayne, go kiss her again," Adam teased as he slung his arm around my neck.

I sent him a glare and slung my boyfriend's arm away from my neck and sat down on the couch in the house we shared. Did I forget to mention that I kissed a girl last night and_ liked_ it? Yeah so no more drinking for me and no more kissing girls; I don't really swing that way. It was totally just a one time thing, ya know?

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

So now every single one of my friends want me to do it again; the whole kissing another girl thing but I wouldn't dare. I have even given up drinking or so I say but you want to know a little secret? I would do it again but I don't think I could handle all the teasing that goes along with it.

"Shayleen, how was it?" Jericho said as he sat down in the chair with a beer in hand.

"God, Chris, can't you call me Shayne? You're my own brother and you know I hate to be called that," I groaned as I moved far away from Randy as I could.

"Okay, _Shayne_, how was she? Was she a good kisser?" he asked, leaning forward a little as nearly the whole RAW, Smackdown, and ECW roster walked in.

Since when did I invite them all over? I don't remember doing so but whatever. I bet they're all here just to make me embarrassed. Assholes.

"Shut up, Christopher," I muttered as Ken situated himself in the middle of Randy and I.

"Aw..Shay, answer his question," Ken grinned as he took a swig of his beer.

"Why do you guys need to know?" I asked, perplexed at the situation.

They all grinned and I do mean _all_ of them. You would want to die if the entire WWE Roster saw you kiss some girl that you didn't even know. I want to die.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
__Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

So I didn't know her name; she just happened to be one of the normal fans and was hanging around us and I was in awe of her state of mind. You know being around famous people shouldn't look so easy. So once I was good and drunk, I made her my experiment. What was I thinking? I _wasn't _thinking, otherwise I wouldn't have done it.

"Because it was _hot_ Shayne," Randy smirked from where he sat with his arm around his girlfriend, Domonique.

She's one of the cool chicks too. She's a writer too but she's on the RAW creative writing team and I just so happened to be on Smackdown; thanks Adam.

"I don't see how you guys find it hot," I muttered to myself.

Okay, so I sort of remember it and it _was_ as hot as they say it is. A rush of adrenaline; it's sort of like you're not supposed to be doing it but it felt good and it felt _right._

"You must have found it hot; you kissed her twice," Phil said from a corner as he drank his Pepsi.

"Shut up Phil and drink your pop," I said.

I don't remember kissing her twice but after a few more drinks, my memory is gone. Like I said, I wouldn't tell anybody that I liked it.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

Poor Phil; I shouldn't have snapped like that, he's normally the good one of the bunch that's always hanging around but he _is_ a male so I sort of expect him to find it hot. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the tv that had some retarded MTV reality tv show.

"Come on, sis; just a little insight, that's all we want," my brother pleaded.

"Chris, go jump in a river," I snapped at him.

"Shayne, don't be so _mean_," Cody said from the floor.

"Cody, don't be so _nice_," I shot back at him.

He closed his mouth and put his arm around his girlfriend, Becky Anderson. She's cool; probably only one of my closest friends that's a chick. She's probably never going to come around me now. Domonique's probably going to avoid me too. Thanks alcohol.

"Calm down, Shayne; it was just a kiss," Cena said from the other chair.

I sent a glare his way. Didn't SuperCena know not to talk to me; I didn't like him so what the hell is he doing in my house? It's probably Randy's fault; they're secretly gay for each other. Everybody knows it, Domonique and John's girlfriend, Hayley are just cover ups. I like Hayley too; she's cool. But she's probably afraid to come around me too.

"Don't you dare-," I started but was cut off.

"But it was a damn _hot_ kiss," John interrupted then gave Randy a high-five.

I hate my friends. Yes, even though I tend to hate John, he _is_ my friend. It's kind of a love-hate friendship; I love to hate him. I need new ones.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
__Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

I honestly don't know why they're making a big deal out it; it meant _nothing_. And plus, they don't know that I would do it again; that's my little secret. It also _won't_ happen again because like I said, I am never touching alcohol again. I don't think you can really blame me for kissing a girl; most of us females are hot. Except the huge ones; you know like the one in the movie Good Luck Chuck? Yeah those types are just—ew.

"You have to tell us something, Shayne," Triple H said as he was standing next to Shawn, who seemed to be the only one not commenting on it.

"You want to know something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," every single guy said.

"I hate you all; including you, Adam," I said with a smirk on my face.

"You can't hate us," Ken said, putting his arm around me.

"And why can't I?" I asked, shoving his arm off of me as well.

"Because you'd be lost without us," Cody piped in.

I shot another glare at Cody. I thought I told him to shut up? Can't he be like Phil and listen to my demands? No, probably not. Jerk. He's lucky that Becky loves him so much and that she's my friend because otherwise, he'd be out of my damned house.

"No, I actually wouldn't; I'd be relieved," I said with a smug look on my face.

I glanced over at Adam. He hadn't said anything since I shrugged him off of me and moved away from me. You know what sucks? Having sex with your boyfriend and every so often he'll ask about the girl you kissed on accident. Yeah, he did that when we got home from the bar. Sex with Adam is normally fantastic but not when he won't quit asking how the kiss was so I pushed him off of me and didn't let him finish. He stopped asking for a while too.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Shayna," I heard Jeff say. He was the only person to call me Shayna; so I looked over at him. I hoped to god that he didn't have a stupid question as well.

"What, Jeff?" I asked in a slightly hopeful tone that he wasn't going to ask if it was hot or good.

"Was it good?" he smirked.

The guys cracked up laughing at the sight of my once hopeful look to a scowl. I grabbed Ken's beer can and tossed it at Jeff; not caring that it was full.

"Hey! Woman! You just wasted a full can of beer!" Ken shouted.

"Well, stop asking her stupid questions," Becky said with a shrug of her shoulders at her brother.

"Yeah, you guys should leave her alone," Domonique agreed.

Thank you friends that actually are sane and not driven by their dicks. That's because they don't have dicks but whatever, you get my point.

"Just tell us one thing," Randy said as he smirked towards Adam.

"What's that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Was she a better kisser than Adam?" Randy asked with a grin.

Adam stood up and glared at Randy and he looked at me as I smiled. I thought that over in my head. I could be mean and say yes, just to piss Adam off.

"Do not answer that, Shayne," Adam said.

"Are you going to make them stop asking me questions?" I asked with a smug look on my face.

I knew how to get my own way; I'm not stupid. I saw Adam sigh then run a hand over his face before turning to face his co-workers and friends.

"You guys, leave her alone and stop asking her questions; it was a one time thing," Adam said with a tone in his voice that made it seem like he didn't want to be doing it.

"Yes, she was a better kisser than Adam," I smirked.


End file.
